


he just laughed and touched my face

by nearlywitxh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Edward Nygma, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Fake Marriage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlywitxh/pseuds/nearlywitxh
Summary: Сделка с собственной гордостью. Контракт с совестью Освальда.«Естественно, я выйду за тебя».
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. заключительный акт

Тонкая работа, ряд бриллиантов — серебряная змея свернулась в кольцо и навсегда застыла в пальцах Освальда, дожидаясь своего часа в отблесках пламени камина, и в глубине души Эду хотелось, чтобы чужая рука дрогнула и совершенно случайно отправила заключаемый договор в пекло.

Они совершали огромную ошибку, катастрофическую, — Нигма был уверен в этом, — но съезжать на обочину, чтобы в очередной раз Освальда попросить доказать безопасность их сомнительной авантюры, в его в планы — ему самому не верилось — не входило. Сомнению не осталось места. Они знали оба: когда шалость заходит настолько далеко, что звучат предложения и клятвы, развернуться — значит, в первую очередь, признать себя трусом, и Эдвард Нигма был последним человеком, который позволил бы подобному клейму закрепиться за своим именем.

— Ты мой партнёр, мой лучший друг, моя мечта, но я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим мужем, — говорил Освальд, и его улыбка казалась Эду жестокой, как раскалённый нож в ребро — входит в тело, как в масло, а после душит болью. Игра света. — Ты выйдешь за меня, Эдди?

Эд, моргнув дважды, замер.

Сколько ни готовился — испугался. Он слышал речь Освальда, как минимум, дважды, был ее соавтором и ассистировал в репетициях, меряя шагами огромную залу, высчитывал удачные время и место, где должны были прозвучать _Слова_ , — ни рука, ни всё ещё пульсирующее жизнью сердце не были сюрпризом, однако каждая секунда вечера казалась Эду персональным адом: от спутанных мыслей до неровного шва на пиджаке одной из официанток — всё паскудно вразрез с планом, и даже хвалёная уверенность Загадочника спала, оставив Эдварда один на один со слишком громкими гостями, и знающими улыбками Освальда, и звенящей тишиной холодной ванной между светскими беседами и дозами алкоголя. Десять лет заключения в лечебнице и брак с самым влиятельным из известных ему мужчин в жесте доброй воли, в первую очередь, и за твёрдую почву, сильное плечо и неразбавленное восхищение в каждом взгляде — во все остальные. Этого ли он хотел для себя, когда в университетском кампусе, бессонной ночью уставившись в потолок, на сбившихся простынях убеждал свою горячую голову, нервные пальцы заламывая по одному, в том, что побег из родительского дома хоть куда-нибудь подальше — в другой город, другой штат, на другой берег, в абсолютную недосягаемость — был его последним билетом? Об этом ли мечтал, представляя новую жизнь в таинственном Готэме?

Мучительно медленно приближалась к своему апофеозу занявшая месяцы игра, и пускай она не выходила за рамки актёрства, Эд все еще искал в ней победителей и проигравших, из раза в раз себя обнаруживая в хвосте. Побеждённым. Он никогда не смог бы ответить Освальду отказом — не потому, что спал и видел день, когда сможет назвать его своим мужем, где-то, вне кошмаров, и даже не ввиду своей щенячьей преданности, но из-за полной залы потенциальных свидетелей образного убийства, выбор для него сокративших до двух зол: либо своим согласием подписать их контракт и на неопределённый срок лишить себя чего-то настоящего, либо разрушить нагроможденные с Освальдом на пару все грандиозные планы, репутации и трогательные мечты жестоким отказом, — не «пан или пропал» даже, только «пропал», куда бы ни ступил. Черт побери, Пингвин знал, что он будет сомневаться! Но что, если станут сомневаться в них?

На краю обрыва взмокли ладошки, но Эдвард — либо храбр, либо глуп — искусно балансировал над манящей вниз пропастью и не имел и малейшего представления о том, каков будет его следующий шаг. Так отвратительно пошло.

— Ты что, знаешь размер моего пальца? — спросил он невпопад, скептически выгнув бровь, и Освальд весело хмыкнул в ответ, покачав головой: _тяни время, но не слишком долго, мой дорогой, иначе пойдут слухи._ — Что насчёт моего любимого кофе?

Как долго они ломали перед знакомыми свой roman comique? Два месяца пути, и вот он, заключительный акт: помолвка. Доказательство для любопытных глаз, _смотрите, по-настоящему, точно как вы любите_! И нежные взгляды, и громкие ссоры, и все те разы, когда ловили отпрыгивающими друг от друга на метр и наспех вытирающими рты. Без лишних слов и заявлений, как и все их «отношения», только действия, как будто бы интимные, как будто бы личные, — Освальд не становился, упаси господь, на одно колено и не заводил громких речей, не привлекал к себе внимание интеллигентным покашливанием или дробным звоном ножа по хрусталю, — на их глубоко-синими чернилами заботливо выведенной идеальной картинке ничто не должно было нарушить таинство замерших с бокалами поодаль от сплетен, вспышек и пьяного хохота влюбленных. Там, в центре их гостиной, кокаиновый лоск слепил глаза, белоснежные зубы сверкали в приторных улыбках, липкое шампанское стекало по пальцам, пачкая манжеты рубашек и драгоценные камни колец, жадные руки сминали бока в ревнивых объятиях, а их хозяйский непорочный островок у камина оказался вдруг единственным местом, где Эдварду впервые за вечер удалось сделать вдох глубже, чем на самой поверхности легких, — но не слишком глубоко. Из цепей в цепи, кандалы Освальда всего лишь казались несколько легче, чем предложенные жизнью-без-него. «Девять двадцать пять, большое желание напиться хлорки превалирует над меньшим — завернуться в белое».

Он хотел очиститься, скальпелем соскрести налипшую грязь высшего общества, если придётся, вместе с кожей, — но только прикрывал свою испорченность ярким глиттером, поддаваясь Освальду снова и снова, искушенный богатством и неприкосновенностью, давно подсевший на то внимание, которым Пингвин его баловал.

— Ты не пьёшь кофе, вопрос с подвохом, — сказал Освальд, закатив глаза, и поймал руку Эда в свою, приглаживая его розовые пальцы в незамысловатой ласке. _Чш, милый, мы ведь готовились._ — Зелёный чай с молоком.

— Право, мистер Пингвин, даже не знаю, что меня удивляет сильнее…

— Могу я принять это за твое «да»?

— Если поклянешься всегда принимать всерьез.

Губ Освальда коснулась ласковая улыбка, совсем не похожая на те, которыми они обменивались, прожигая кожу друг друга наполненными желчью взглядами: никаких вскинутых бровей и распахнутых широко глаз, никакого наигранного громкого смеха, — настолько честная, что Эду вдруг стало неловко за себя, оттягивающего секунды до момента, когда он распрощается со своей свободой.

— Всегда принимать всерьез, быть подопытным для твоих загадок, быть твоим лучшим другом, держать тебя за руку в пробках, — обещал Освальд, и с каждым его словом Эд чувствовал, как теряет или, возможно — но только возможно, — находит себя. — Оставить тебе всё наследство…

Эдвард фыркнул от смеха, чихнул, растягивая пересохшие губы в улыбке настолько широкой, что, казалось, стоит прислушаться — и уловишь треск стискиваемых зубов, но — даже с идиотской стекляшкой вместо глаза — в их близости Освальду сложно было не заметить, как намок обычно теплый, точно разогретая солнцем земля, взгляд за линзами очков, когда, резко потеряв концентрацию, Эд принялся искать, за что зацепиться чернющими зрачками: пресловутые сертификаты, изумруды на трости, картины, картины, картины, огонь обнимал почерневшее полено и просился внутрь, раскаляя от коры до сердцевины, — мысль о смерти Освальда все еще вгоняла в панику, пускай даже смерть эта окажется сколько угодно раз естественной, пускай даже и исполнится ему к тому моменту сто лет. Эд жалел себя, а не Освальда, но это ведь честно, это он останется тосковать по нему и это ему понадобится добрых шесть месяцев, чтобы вернуть себе самого себя — потрёпанного и, возможно, без парочки важных деталей, но себя, возможно, даже дышащего полной грудью, но никогда не готового к уходу того единственного человека, по которому, к собственному стыду, умел скучать. Эд подумывал написать книгу: «Нежные чувства к худшей земной твари и как их пережить». Разумеется, Э.Кобблпот. Надо же.

Винить себя в мягкосердечности Эду было совестно. Так легко он терял бдительность, так стремительно таял, что впору было бы себя по щекам отхлестать и нырнуть головой под ледяную воду, — но кто говорит, что довериться Освальду — глупость, тот никогда не слышал его лжи, а он и вовсе будто был создан, чтобы каждую проникновенную речь принимать за чистую монету. Искусная ложь как врожденная девиация не делала Освальда плохим человеком, но как явление закономерно превращала слепое доверие Эдварда в болевую точку и главную слабость, ведь он мог сколько угодно, задирая нос, ставить слова Освальда под вопрос, мог, рассевшись с ним по разным углам комнаты, недоверчиво коситься в его сторону, как косятся на снующего по мостовой на закате торчка, мог кричать на него часами, обнажая душу — сплошной оголенный нерв, но в конце концов всегда вздыхал и молча вёлся на очередную уловку, зная прекрасно: на две правды одна ложь, в системе ценностей Освальда Кобблпота приведённая во благо. Цена душе Эда — душещипательная фикция экспромтом на глазах у нализавшейся богемы. «Посмотрите-ка, кто захомутал Пингвина, — послышалось со стороны, и кто-то присвистнул, вызвав в комнате очередную волну смеха, но такого мягкого, как будто этот момент действительно был настолько важным, что требовал особого отношения, — не сдавайся так просто, Нигма!». Сухим игристым и дрожащей улыбкой сводило скулы.

— Не такой уж ты и старый, — шутливо хмыкнул Эдвард, маскируя нерешимость за смущением, точно и не ломал себя за этот вечер вот уже в который раз. — Так тебе теперь нравятся загадки?

— Что ж, вероятно, одна? Освальд тяжело шагнул вперёд, встав ближе, и его хитрый прищур врезался в память Эда подобно отполированному наконечнику трости, что давно исцарапала бы паркеты в их доме, если бы не ковры. Хищная птица-набалдашник любила клюнуть в плечо и зацепиться, прищемив нежную кожу сквозь пару слоёв ткани, притормаживая эдов спорый шаг. _Не смотри на меня так._ — Мы ведь говорим о тебе? — спросил Освальд. Не успел Эд ответить, как в первых рядах Барбара Кин, взмахнув копной рыжих волос, раздражённо закатила глаза и сложила на груди руки: «Какая гадость», — и Эду казалось, он мог почувствовать пряность ее парфюма даже на расстоянии пары метров, и этот запах в груди отдавался щекоткой. Не влюблённостью — чёрной завистью. Каково это — быть ей? Какими были те десять лет свободы, выменянные на любовь — или что там между ней и комиссаром произошло? Быстрый трах на столе? То же самое, впрочем. Одно он знал точно: ни она ему не судья, ни он — ей.

— Ты… идиот, — вздохнул Эд, но его пальцы сжали руку Освальда в ответ порывисто и жарко.

— Всё из-за тебя, — признал Освальд. — _Скажи это._

Они взяли паузу на вдохи и доверительные взгляды, и снова по сценарию — отлаженный механизм, точно подкрутили колёсико у карманных часов и вжали кнопку в корпус: вновь ступали ровно стрелки, предсказуемостью шагов обещая беспокойному сердцу Нигмы передышку. Разве что-то могло поменяться? За гранью ждала неизвестность, но то была лишь сделка с собственной гордостью. Контракт с совестью Освальда.

— _Естественно_ , я выйду за тебя.

Аплодисменты, на поклон — и занавес.

Кажется, Освальд что-то говорил, кажется, их «друзья» что-то выкрикивали, но Эд не слушал — он оглох, ослеп ко всему, кроме движений: коротко споткнувшись о широкую сбитую в диссоциативном бреду косточку, напитавшийся теплом человеческого тела металл неплотно обхватил тонкий безымянный палец, но на один короткий миг контакт кожи с серебром показался Эду обжигающим, и вдруг кольцо оказалось вокруг его горла, и дыхание оборвалось, застряв горячим воздухом в затрепетавших лёгких, — всего секунда паники и трагичной слабости, секунда, чтобы запечатлеть заботливо крупицы рассыпавшегося сокровенного, и шум снова обрушился на отчего-то ослабшие плечи, затягивая в кипящую поддельным весельем жизнь.

А потом губы Освальда сминали его губы, и руки снова сжимали рёбра, и дыхание призрачно касалось щеки: «Ты такая умница, Эдди, спасибо тебе», — но кто из них должен был быть благодарен? Не мерзко и не обидно, когда ничто ничего не значит. Свободный полёт.


	2. естественные науки и религия

— И тут ты встаёшь на одно колено и фиксируешь эту, — Освальд неопределенно махнул в воздухе рукой, — штуку у меня на ноге…

Сладко потянувшись, Эдвард по-детски шумно выдохнул через нос. «Видимо, собирается одёрнуть, — подумал Освальд. — Всегда сопит, когда додумывается до чего-то, торжествует». Эд постучал колпачком ручки по зубам, заставляя всё в груди обоих мужчин невольно поджаться — гадкий звук, сравним, разве что, со скрежетом ногтя по доске, от которого сводит зубы и наизнанку просится вывернуться все существо, — и цокнул языком:

— Это было в Сексе в Большом Городе, bêta*.

_Ну что за умница._

— Правда?

— Да, и позволь мне тебя заверить, Кэрри Брэдшоу — я, а не ты.

— Что ж, справедливо, — Освальд согласился. — У тебя явно пунктик на туфли.

Эд, довольный, как сытый кошара, растянул пухлые губы в улыбке, подставляя скуластую мордашку под пробивающиеся сквозь шифоновые занавески лучи солнца, и не придал никакого значения подколам старого друга — главное, что Освальд спорить не стал, а остальное в ленивые дни, как этот, его мало волновало. Тепло — _действительно_ жаркие дни — гостило в Готэме, стало быть, так редко в последнее десятилетие, что упустить хоть капельку его щедрости показалось и другим местным просто кощунством — другой причины оживлению на улицах Освальд не видел, — а Эд всегда слыл экономным и смышлёным мальчиком («Слыть — не быть, — думал Освальд, — эскорт обошёлся бы много дешевле»), вот и сейчас сохранял про запас свои будущие веснушки и покраснения на горбинке аккуратного носа. Освальду всегда нравилось, каким невинным тот становился, обласканный будто бы осязаемыми от кружащихся в воздухе пылинок лучами, — ему казалось, Эдвард был создан для того, чтобы купаться в этом ярком свете — но не в холоде софитов и не в светодиоде, — вытягиваться, ладный и возмутительно длинный, в полоске солнца на пушистом ковре и позволять домашней футболке задираться до пупка, поглядывая шкодно в его — Пингвина — сторону: _«Смотришь? Конечно, смотришь»_ , — как будто он мог отвести от него взгляд в любой другой ситуации.

Смуглая кожа пахла теплом и океаном — такая вот домашняя Калифорния в одном человеке, крохотная, когда-то родная Нигме Санта-Моника, такая же туманная, как и Готэм, но если в последнем жар копился порой восемь месяцев к ряду, а после вырывался удушливым летом, то на западе Лос-Анджелеса весь запал зноя равномерно растекался по всем сезонам, их смену отмечая лишь различным уровнем влажности на фоне общей пылкости, — и всё Эду было простительно, когда безучастность и холоднологичность его оставались где-то за бортом, выброшенные спасательной шлюпкой на случай кораблекрушения.

— Давай сделаем проще, — предложил он.

Бездумно покручивая в пальцах ручку, пока Освальд неторопливо тянул вино из пузатого бокала, Эд резво повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, чтобы взглянуть уставшими от солнца глазами, наконец, в лицо собеседника, мол, слушаешь меня вообще или уже успел налакаться? Их идиотский выбор мест совсем не располагал к беспрепятственному зрительному контакту: Эд на полу, а Освальд — на кровати, подложивший кучу подушек под спину и больную ногу, как делал всегда после затянувшихся разъездов, встреч и всей этой утомительной беготни. Подготовка необходимых документов шла полным ходом, и он бы и рад был скинуть бумажную волокиту на своего верного и ручного, что, щурясь, смотрел на него совершенно расфокусированным медовым взглядом, но повсюду требовались его личное присутствие и подписи, будь они неладны, и он ворчал всё утро, проклиная систему, действующего мэра и каждого из секретарей, которым не повезло его встретить в тот день, — но не жаловался. Эд щурился, пытаясь сморгнуть цветные пятна, плавающие перед глазами.

— И что ты предлагаешь, гений? — спросил Освальд.

— Не станем привлекать к себе внимание, ты молча достанешь кольцо, все это, _естественно_ , заметят… И мы официально помолвлены.

Эд по паре пальцев прижал к закрытым горячим векам, мягко растирая их, и фыркнул так забавно — Освальду тотчас нестерпимо захотелось забраться к нему в голову, подсветить ход размышлений и указать путь, если вдруг случится заплутать в мудреном лабиринте из загадок и пафосных речей. Временами, не ощущая поблизости угрозы, успокоенный и согретый, Нигма вёл себя откровенно по-дурацки и, как сейчас, превращался из опасного хладнокровного в наивное пушистое существо, чье сознание никогда и не было обременено тяжкими — или хоть какими-то еще — думами, и Освальд забывал совершенно о его гениальности и спрашивал себя: «Что вообще может поместиться в этой хорошенькой головке?». Потом, конечно, так или иначе, Эд заставлял его вспомнить, что он, в первую очередь, имеет амбиции великого учёного и живой блестящий ум, но, видит бог, лежащий на полу подле огромной кровати очеловеченный кот наверняка ведь просто рассматривал мелькающие под красным занавесом гудящие точки, а не задавался вопросами смыслов и подтекстов. Временами от его неоднозначности Освальда мутило, но в их истории не существовало и дня, когда он не находил эту странность очаровательной.

— Знаешь, ты намного романтичнее, когда молчишь, — сказал Эд, отняв от лица руки.

Освальд едва не задохнулся от возмущения, лицо его покраснело, а вино от того, как резко он, глубоко оскорбленный, дёрнулся, окропило рубином простыни — додумался тоже, на шёлк притащить пойло.

— Кто бы говорил! — воскликнул Пингвин, чертыхнувшись себе под нос, и отставил мокрый бокал на прикроватную тумбочку. — Что… Что не так с моей романтичностью?!

_Не стоило ему спрашивать._

Будь Пингвин сдержаннее, — заранее неправдоподобный сценарий, — Эд зацепился бы за пролитое вино, и он отделался бы всего-то одной пропущенной мимо ушей лекцией о том, как их прачка это пятно в жизни не выведет.

— Ты будущий мэр, Освальд, — сказал бы Эд. — Дисциплинируй себя, бога ради.

А Освальд бы ответил: «Как насчет того, чтобы я отдисциплинировал тебя?» — и они завершили бы этот день на ноте, куда более приятной слуху, ведь голосок-то у Эда музыкальный, но если бы да кабы, всё это в мечтах Освальда, конечно, а в реальности он, в лучшем случае, за такие вольности получил бы только взгляд с укором. В худшем — ежедневник в лоб углом.

В мире вне весьма и весьма спорных фантазий Освальда Эд вскинул брови, точно и не поверил своим ушам: «Ты еще спрашиваешь?» — и с вызовом, водрузив на свой нос круглые очки, что валялись неподалёку, лизнул подушечку указательного пальца, принявшись демонстративно отлистывать страницы исписанного ежедневника назад: одна, вторая, третья — ему не нужно было читать, он знал все письма, что Освальд в их маленькой игре оставлял для него тут и там, наизусть, но пренебречь эффектностью в кругах элиты было сродни дурному тону. Кончик пальца заскользил по строчкам вклеенного листа вниз.

— Ах, вот, — Эд прокашлялся, и Освальд с гортанным рычанием запрокинул голову назад. — _«Душа моя!»_

— Ну ладно!

— _«Сколь горячи твои уста, когда ты впускаешь меня глубже, чем в моменты мимолетных поцелуев, сколь жарко твое тело, свет мой, но мне намного слаще любить твою душу»_ …

— Я понял! — гаркнул Пингвин.

Эд, расхохотавшись, снова повалился на спину, и как же сложно было не улыбнуться в ответ на его заразительный смех — сумасшедший совершенно, сладкий, возможно, если бы Освальд мог оказаться ближе, горячий, как распаренное тело в душевой, когда к коже припадёшь губами, — Освальд пил бы этот звук, как стоны, прижимая хрупкое тело к полу, и не отрывался бы ни на секунду до тех пор, пока Эд бы не выдохся и его тело не превратилось в чувствительный к щекотке нерв, дрожащее и расслабленное, обессиленное. Его уши горели — прокляли, может, или просто кто-то материл, — и он мгновенно подобрался, сев ровнее. _Держи маску._

— Это даже не о тебе!

Освальд мог бы постараться соврать должным образом, но это, очевидно, бессознательное: в погоне за возможностью достучаться до Эда, не произнося вслух тех простых вещей, которые, впрочем, с легкостью могли погубить его мучительным холодом вновь, точно проглоченная кислота, проедающая себе путь к его больному сердцу, он всё же оставлял свою ложь достаточно очевидной. Поймет — прекрасно, не поймет — чёрт с ним. Фатализм во всей красе — у кого, спрашивается, понабрался?

Они оба знали это. Каждая строчка, выведенная неаккуратным размашистым почерком на плотной парфюмированной бумаге, была адресована Эду: от откровенной вульгарщины до действительно трогательных глупостей, — но попробуй тут найди в себе смелости говорить откровенно о слабостях, когда даже брак их — и тот ложь.

— Ты можешь говорить, что пишешь абстрактному мальчишке, сколько угодно, но на этой записке всё ещё моё имя, — сказал Эд весело и захлопнул книжку, прежде чем закинуть её к Освальду на постель и подняться на ноги. — Не хочешь молчать, господин романтик, почитай мои наброски. Жду на ужин через двадцать минут, смени рубашку.

— Я справлюсь сам!

Освальд с недовольным пыхтением схватил записи Нигмы и закинул их под подушку.

Спустя неделю, глубокой ночью, когда их шумные гости разъехались на своих импалах и мустангах по домам, а на первом этаже греметь посудой осталась только прислуга, Освальд лежал на всё той же кровати и всё так же тянул вино — жизнь ничему не учит, а он падок на сладкое, — но вместо соучастника в преступлении рядом тараторил его будущий муж, и попытки совладать с собой оказались тщетны: он украдкой поглядывал на Эда, что на второй подушке по-хозяйски растянулся во всю длину и игрался с новеньким колечком на слегка отёкшей от выпитого алкоголя руке, снимая его, чтобы посмотреть на оставленный белый след — _погляди, ты клеймил меня,_ — и с трудом надевая обратно, и что-то в его действиях, на первый взгляд, житейских и незначительных, выдавало желание начать разговор на более животрепещущую тему, нежели спор о том, кто из их знакомых сегодня шире всех раскрыл рот. Освальд смотрел внимательнее: худые пальцы периодически выпрямлялись, натягивая кожу ладони, и сжимались вокруг пустоты — так кошки мнут хозяевам животы, призывая к спокойствию, или к беспокойству, или требуя внимания, — черт их разберёт.

— Знаешь, мне интересно, что сказала бы моя мать, узнай она, с кем я решил связать жизнь, — вздохнул Освальд, прервав комфортную тишину глухим смешком. — Наверное, назвала бы тебя потаскухой и вором.

Голос его был пронизан уже знакомой Эдварду нежностью.

— И оказалась бы права, — хмыкнул Эд и принялся нервно отдирать с мизинца заусенец, но только его раскровил. — Я хочу сказать… Разве это, — он в воздух поднял свою окольцованную руку, — не делает меня шлюхой?

Выстрел наугад, но точно в цель. «Трогательный, — подумал Освальд, — невозможно».

— Ну, вообще-то, мама так отзывалась о любой моей потенциальной партнёрше, но, если тебя это успокоит, шлюхи получают почасовую оплату за оказание достаточно специфичного перечня услуг, а ты…

Рука его, оторвавшись от брюха, вяло нарисовала в воздухе что-то невнятное, как и все их пьяные мысли, запутанное и напоминающее то ли знак бесконечности, то ли петлю, и снова упала вниз, накрыв сцепленные теперь в замок горячие ладони Эда. _Останься, если хочешь._

— Боже, — выдохнул поражённо Эд. — Это именно то, чем я занимаюсь…

— Нет! — Освальд поморщился, рассмеявшись, и отложил монокль в футляр. — Нет, мой хороший, у тебя оплата точно не почасовая.

Последовавший за дерзостью толчок в бок — нельзя отрицать — был справедливо заслужен, но Освальд не преминул показательно ойкнуть и почему-то потёр плечо, насупившись: «Кто обижается на правду?» — и от того, каким побитым он выглядел, Эд снова таял, млел, как школьница, и задыхался. Какой же он глупый, этот Пингвин, — надо же было додуматься предложить весь этот цирк ему, самому непостоянному в Готэме человеку, застрявшему в каком-то переходном состоянии: ни реагент, ни продукт — загадочный активированный комплекс. То ли чихнуть захотелось, то ли расплакаться, но Эдвард только по-мальчишески беззаботно пофырчал себе под нос и осторожно вытянул из-под тяжелой руки свою руку. Насколько для них в порядке вещей эта близость? Насколько нормально для друзей завалиться в одну постель после вечеринки и часами шептаться о своём?

Эдвард, сев на кровати, демонстративно зевнул и стянул с себя помятый пиджак, покачав головой на свою безалаберность: «Ну разве можно?». Освальду нравилось смотреть: луна смягчала нежный профиль, пряталась в ложбинке над верхней губой и, ласковая, как мать, обнимающая пальцами ужаленные морозом щеки сына, целовала точёные скулы, а Освальд, маниакально запоминая каждый миг их связи, давился и мечтал оказаться на её месте. Такие, как Эдвард, никогда ведь не отпускают, терпеть не могут, когда их перестают любить, и всегда держат к себе привязанными, но к тому моменту Освальд был уже не против и возмущаться стало некому.

— Я пойду спать, — сказал Эд, обернувшись через плечо, и осклабился хитро. — Поцеловать тебя на ночь?

Освальд зло засопел и подорвался с места, точно собираясь поднявшегося друга подогнать шлепком по крепкой заднице, да только припугнул — широкая ладонь с хлопком впечаталась в покрывало, но цветные глаза сверкнули опасно: не доводи до греха. — Иди уже! — рявкнул Освальд.

_Твое счастье, напился, устал и нет сил играть в догонялки, но осмелишься снова дразниться — пеняй на себя._

Эд гордо задрал порозовевший нос, но шаг ускорил.

— Un moine**, — самодовольно вздохнул он, подхватывая яркие туфли за задники.

— Шлюха, — ответил в тон ему Освальд, и Эд звонко рассмеялся, споткнувшись на ровном месте.

Так Кобблпот понял: пластырь сорван.

Проводив обеспокоенным взглядом ладную фигуру своего будущего мужа, Освальд, сомневаясь в его устойчивости, потёр раскрасневшееся лицо руками и устало цокнул языком. Эд не обязан был оставаться, он спал, где захочется, и гулял сам по себе, — но отчего-то Освальду вдруг стало так погано… И ноги не шли в ванную, и туша противилась держаться прямо. Он, махнув рукой на всё, закурил: «Все наше общество — гнильё, и мы — гнильё тоже, хоть лоб в молитве расшиби». В тепле комнаты дым мерзко обжёг горло.

Эд позволял себя целовать сегодня — послушный мальчик, верный общему делу парнёр, — Эд терпел руки на теле и даже жался к мягкому боку в объятиях так, словно ему самому оттого делалось спокойнее, пока очередная светская львица щебетала им о своём благотворительном фонде, и оставшаяся тлеть в памяти искра ментола бальзама для губ на языке — уже запредельно много для людей, что некогда пользовались славой заклятых врагов.

_Почему же Освальду так мало?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *глупый, фр.  
> **монах, фр.  
> в твиттере есть тред, где вы можете следить за моими размышлениями о работе (https://twitter.com/nearlywitxh/status/1242189079405637639) - он достаточно сумбурный, но я в процессе!   
> side note: шлюха и потаскуха - ужасные, отвратительные слова. оставьте их бандитам из текста выше.


	3. запись 708

«7.08 

Видел бы ты себя со стороны. Смеешься, как сумасшедший, голову запрокидывая, хохочешь, проливаешь на новенький костюм клубничное вино и смотришь так умоляюще мне в глаза, просишь прощения, как будто правда провинился, как будто способен испытывать вину, а я вижу тебя плохо, едва-едва сквозь дымку — тут и сигареты, и мой несчастный глаз, — но эти черные омуты навсегда в центре моего фокуса, и, Эдди, я, наверное, никогда не смогу понять, как ангелу, вроде тебя, удалось превратить мою земную жизнь в кромешный ад. Выскочка, был бы ты собой, если бы не отличился? Моя нежность к тебе злая и жестокая.

Помню: по изумрудной ткани расползается уродливое сладкое пятно, а ты просыпаешь соль, промакаешь салфетками влагу, но любимый трюк («на зло, точно на зло!» — кричишь глазами, но тебе плевать уже на этот костюм, хороший, мне ли не знать) не срабатывает — утомлённо дуешь мягкие губы: «Какая жалость», — улыбаешься Карме, Джону, ублюдку Микки и чьей-то миленькой дочурке, а я хочу сорваться с места, задыхаясь от подспудного желания схватить твою симпатичную мордашку покрепче, сдавить пальцами щеки и разбить этот багровый рот поцелуем, ведь ты так пошло прикрываешь языком ровные зубы, и что это, если не намёк? Кому эти сигналы, Эдди? Я хотел бы не чувствовать, у меня нет никакого права на ревность, но оттого я и ревную сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, пока ты купаешься во внимании и травишь истории из нашей бурной юности, но, мой мальчик, мой хороший, чуткий мальчик, я все еще не жалею, ты мне веришь? Мы на своих местах. И хотя твой костюм — закономерность, это все пустое, конечно, пустое, милый, конечно, мы купим новый, и ты испортишь его снова.

Тянусь за сигаретой — смеешься раскатисто, тонкими пальцами прокручивая обручальное кольцо. Тянусь за сигаретой — призывно кусаешь подкрашенные выпивкой губы, глядя мне в глаза. Тянусь за сигаретой — схватить бы тебя за волосы… Впрочем, не важно. У тебя нос кровит, и ты просишься домой».


	4. белладонна

Так это делают влюблённые? Медленно и сладко, целуют за ушком, робки, осторожны, гладят бока, щеки, губы, отдают себя на растерзание — и берут, берут своё по праву, своё, предписанное Богом, или судьбой, или чем угодно еще, — ведь Бог есть Что и есть Всё, — «делают хорошо», зализывая сочащиеся раны, прокусывают новые, выцеловывают на полыхающей коже заклинания, что расходятся мурашками до самых ладоней и напрягающихся в движении ягодиц, когда стыд перерастает тело и забывается во влажных ритмичных шлепках, и остаётся лишь глубина движения, и тесный жар, и распирающая заполненность, и в этих фрикциях — язык науки сух и не сексуален, пока на нём не говорит Освальд, фрик-ци-я, Friktion, Reibung, — любовь: быть частью целого, частью чего-то большего, чем два сцепившихся на сбившейся постели тела, — пропитанные потом простыни превращаются в поле битвы, запоминают горячий шепот, запах и мольбы, а после оказываются сброшены на холодный пол — белому флагу прямая дорога в стирку, и всё заканчивается, и всё начинается снова.

Но это после — эвентуальное, возможное, — это После, которому следует случиться, или не следует, но для начала обряды и инициации, внетелесный опыт (интерпретировать стоит исключительно неверно), чертова коронация, добро пожаловать в высшую касту, объявляю вас мужьями перед Господом и Законом.

Сны многослойны.

В ярком естественном свете кисть туго выводила густой зеленой краской изгиб вопросительного знака.

Эд и не помнил уже, откуда взялась у него эта тяга к заполнению пространства. Просто однажды все листы оказались изрисованы и заштрихованы, рисунки на игральных картах — эксцентричности Эду было не занимать — перекрыты гуашью, а комнаты — уставлены если не цветами, то полупустыми графинами, занимательными безделушками, которые одному ему и могли показаться интересными, но действительно кричали о нем, — огромное винтажное зеркало, например, что Освальд выкупил для него на аукционе неделю назад, — и чужими незаконченными картинами, которые могли бы обрести настоящую ценность, позволь Эд художникам внести последние штрихи, но идеи прерванной жизни и travaux en cours* представлялись ему ближе, и полотна оказывались стоящими на полу его просторной спальни, и Эд уже потратил часы, прощупывая переход шершавой поверхности холста в текстуру смешавшихся красок.

Едва не споткнувшись о пиалу с водой, Освальд чертыхнулся: «Чешское стекло, как не жалко?» — и отопнул её в сторону. Пара крупных капель выплеснулась на паркет — в спальню Эда с тростью Освальду вход был заказан.

— Она что, для пятилеток? — спросил Пингвин, подцепив носком ботинка пустую коробку от красок. — Тебе не рановато?

Эд покачал головой.

— Для восьмилеток, вообще-то.

Не удостоив мужчину своим вниманием, он вывел крупную изумрудную точку внизу карты и поднял взгляд к свету. Тёплый ветер призраком затерялся в тонкой вуали тюля и надолго заставил её парить над проёмом открытой нараспашку балконной двери, и Эд, засмотревшись на движение прозрачной волны, почувствовал, как и сам начинает дрейфовать где-то на границе сознания — вибрация по всему телу и ровно в мозжечок коротким разрядом: мир гудел, дрожал и покрывался тонким слоем блюра, и где-то за глазами сбой дал вестибулярный аппарат, посылая тошноту в живот, — так он нехотя балансировал между реальностью и сном, но, внушая себе усталость, цеплялся отчаянно за мир осязаемый, где ноет шея и от прохлады сводит пальцы ног, и это ощущение с испытующей медлительностью расшнуровывало старые невидимые швы вокруг его черепа. За ускользающим вместе с занавеской на улицу сознанием — паника, за паникой — короткая асфиксия — по сильной ладони на лёгких, чтобы не расправились, — и иголки страха под ключицы, а после — оборвалось, закончилось, и он вынырнул, жадно хапнув воздуха, прощупывая собственную стабильность в вялотекущей реальности, где не прошло и десяти секунд. Уши разложило: где-то за спиной Освальд укоризненно цокнул языком, и Эд, как ни в чем не бывало, раздраженно обернулся через плечо, подложив под разнывшийся покрасневший локоть ладонь. «Что подумают люди? — мысль мелькнула на периферии, но Эдвард за неё зацепился. — Что бы ни подумали, всё нам на руку». Стоило сменить позицию и перевернуться с живота.

Он нетерпеливо вскинул брови:

— Ну что у тебя?

— Поднимись с пола, — сказал Освальд глухо себе под нос, стиснув между зубов фильтр сигареты. Эд недовольно нахмурился, в своих мыслях сравнивая его с гудящим старым принтером в полицейском участке, что, зажевав бумагу, на выходе выдавал лишь прерванное слово, ошметки букв и растянувшиеся по чистому полотну чернющие полосы. — Помнится, я подписывал заявление о заключении брака, а не документы на усыновление.

Нигма смотрел на мужчину исподлобья, не шевелясь и не моргая, точно тот одним своим присутствием умудрился разрушить хрупкое равновесие заботливо воссозданного хаоса каждого из предыдущих пристанищ Загадочника, но на деле же никто то ценное равновесие — безумие, обрётшее физическую форму в возвышавшихся у стен стопках книг, — вовсе и не задевал, и он просто бунтовал, когда трагично закатывал глаза и демонстративно устраивался удобнее на полу.

— Раньше ты был другим, — буркнул Эд недовольно.

_Раньше ему было все равно._

— Тебя продует, Эдвард.

С хлопком Нигме на задницу приземлилась кипа писем — Освальд, очевидно, был в приподнятом настроении, раз решился мало того, что сунуться в его обитель раньше полудня, так еще и вести себя, как вздумается, — и Эд поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд. Освальд чиркнул спичкой, закуривая, и грузно опустился в стоящее поблизости кресло. _Невыносимый._

— Что это? — утомлённо спросил Эд.

— Доставили из твоей квартиры, — пояснил великодушно Освальд, с хриплым стоном вытягивая больную ногу вперед. — Десять за период твоего заключения, и, очевидно, остальные вскрыты тобой? Даже удивительно, что их продолжали приносить, — ее ведь и не снимал никто после… всего. Сыро.

Эд ощутил, как кровь отхлынула из его рук, всем телом почувствовал, как она ударила в голову неожиданным вертиго, и резко потянулся назад, вслепую хватая связанные джутовой веревкой конверты, чтобы они не повалились на пол с тем, как он сел, растрепанный, взвинченный, нервно поправляя сползшие с носа очки кисточкой: взгляд забегал в поисках адреса отправителя, замер и потемнел — это зрачки перекрыли радужку на половину: _«Быть того не может»_.

— Ты говорил, у тебя никого не осталось, — сказал Освальд, внимательно вглядываясь в напряжённый профиль.

Он изучал его — так это выглядело со стороны, — разглядывал реакции под увеличительным стёклышком, разрезал скальпелем истончившиеся нити пуговок на слоях защиты и оставлял уязвимым, открытым для себя и совершенно беспомощным с секретами и слабостями напоказ, надломленным, но всё же целым. Злодеи в фильмах, что они, откупорив бутылочку ликера послаще, смотрели поздними вечерами на нейтральной территории гостевой спальни, весь путь лелеяли надежду о принятии: «Мои тайны и несовершенства — горючее, двигатель и мотив», — но, явив подноготную свету, отчего-то терялись и становились совсем беззащитные, выпотрошенные, пустые. Эд был таким злодеем тоже: сделал всё для того, чтобы его победили, но до последнего отрицал провальность своей идеи на местах преступлений оставлять загадки.

— Ты читал? — спросил он коротко и сухо.

— Только то, что на конвертах, — Освальд поднял глаза к потолку, — «Молли Нэштон, Санта-Моника, СиЭй».

На минуту — время вдруг стало тягучим, как смола, — казалось, сама комната затихла, и от погружения в пучину колкого, точно сотня нацеленных в грудь кинжалов, молчания спасал лишь щебет маленьких птиц, что поселились в их дворе еще весной: незаметные и блёклые, они были крайне разговорчивы и холодным утром не позволяли Эду запутаться в клубке его собственных мыслей, когда он всего лишь пытался найти начало нити. Он неаккуратно надорвал пожелтевшую бумагу и вытряхнул бережно сложенный листок к себе на колени. Следом осыпалась пожухлая маргаритка — чертовы верзилы Освальда никогда не пытались доставить груз в сохранности: будь то понравившиеся Эду новенькие бокалы или некто неугодный. Эд растер уцелевший белый лепесток между пальцами, обратив его в пыль, — сбивающая с ног волна воспоминаний была уместной, но все же непосильной роскошью.

— Ты обманул меня, — не выдержал Освальд затянувшейся паузы, и слова его растворились в воздухе вместе с горьким дымом сигареты, тяжёлые никотином, но не вменяемой виной. _Он лишь интересовался._ — Почему?

— Божечки, не строй из себя святого, Освальд Честерфилд, — ощетинился Эд, опасно зыркнув в его сторону, — я знаю, что ты наводил справки.

Было заметно: Освальду пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы, сделав вдох поглубже, совладать с собой и не сорваться, — и Эд благодарил небеса за то, каким терпеливым к его выходкам тот стал с годами. В конце концов, глупо было отрицать его правоту: какой мафиози доверит своё искусство незнакомцу без истории? Какой мафиози не справится с неумело подчищенной информацией? Освальд был честным преступником, и так же честно было с его стороны собрать на Эда досье. Это было невысокой платой за тёпленькое местечко под крылом у короля Готэма — подумаешь, издержки, Эдвард всё прекрасно понимал, — но в моменты слабости, когда от стынущей в венах тоски и руку тяжело было поднять, в грудной клетке скреблась наивность: вот бы Освальд признался, что верил сразу и на слово, пускай бы и врал, что верил. Эд доверился когда-то, притащив его в свой лофт раненым зверем, хотя с детства ведь учат: разорвут в клочья, убьют, не трожь, — нет, всегда лез на рожон и к Освальду рвался и в горе, и радости, и в кипящей в жилах ненависти, и это ли не показатель? _Ты получишь то же, что дашь мне._ Спустя четырнадцать лет обида всё ещё неприятно кололась и мешала, как ярлычок на дешёвой футболке: «Я вверяю себя, а ты приказываешь своим пробить меня по паспорту в каждой идиотской программке». Удивительная несправедливость жизни… Впрочем, в своём новом положении — никогда прежде ему не доводилось примерять роль жениха босса местной мафии — Эду было грех жаловаться.

Поток мыслей — такой шумный, что терялся слух, — вновь накрыл его с головой, но пальцы всё так же машинально разглаживали письма на худых коленях, складывали одно на другое, уголок к уголку, и заметно вздрагивали каждый раз, когда листы не совпадали по ширине. Освальд затушил сигарету о днище предусмотрительно оставленной на стоящем рядом столике пепельницы.

— Ты не пил таблетки сегодня? — спросил он вкрадчиво.

Освальд знал, что вероятность вытащить из поразительно тихого (обычно же трещит без умолку) Эда хотя бы пару слов была ничтожно мала, но не торопил и не давил: вопрос требовал мужества, чтобы быть заданным, но еще больше сил отнимал ответ — разговоры о болезни давно превратились в танцы с бубном вокруг нестабильного состояния Нигмы, и Освальд так боялся ранить его, что вскоре они снова оказались в плену намёков, ужимок и недомолвок. Слишком деликатно, необъяснимо хрупко — тело отражало состояние лоскутков, оставшихся от души, и Освальд читал Эда в тонких синеющих щиколотках, залёгших под острыми скулами тенях и красных глазах. Плакал или не спал ночь? Вероятно, хуже.

— Иди ко мне, — вздохнул Освальд и негромко похлопал по подлокотнику раскрытой ладонью.

В другой день и при других обстоятельствах Эд воспринял бы его слова в штыки и только отшутился: «Но-но, ты всё не так понял», — однако, день был именно тот, и он, поколебавшись секунду, как будто бы нехотя поднялся на ноги, одёргивая вниз песочные шорты, что вокруг его худых ног выглядели до смешного широкими, как если бы он стащил их у своего отца, и в два шага преодолел разделявшее их с Пингвином расстояние. Тот услужливо протянул навстречу руку, и она могла явиться спасением, капканом или очередной сделкой, но под щекотным прикосновением подушечек пальцев оказалась всего лишь рукой, и незачем ему было гипнотизировать сухую кожу так долго.

— Скажи мне правду, — прошептал Эд, опускаясь подле разведенных ног Освальда на колени, — ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим?

Кобблпот моргнул дважды, трижды в попытке согнать наваждение, эту заурядную липкую фантазию из забытых хмельных ночей, но Эдвард оставался на месте — точнее, на коленях, — покорный, но зубастый, как всегда исполнивший просьбу-приказ лишь наполовину, а по итогу, конечно, по-своему: «И не ты это меня подозвал, я сам пришел».

— Разве я могу? — понизив голос, сказал Освальд и по-хозяйски огладил ставшее совсем юным в своих трогательных сомнениях лицо. Кончики пальцев проследили путь от влажной прохлады висков к идеальному подбородку, вздёрнули его вверх. — Ты гениален, Эдди, — говорил он, и Эд верил, подставляясь ласке, — и ты _в полном_ порядке.

Большой палец любовно вжался в ямочку под пухлой нижней губой. О, идеальный убийца: от умных глаз до приоткрытых в неподдельном интересе губ — откровенность, сама невинность и дьявольская красота, ниже — лебединая шея, всегда жаркая, если прикоснуться, тонкая и длинная — позвонки так просто привести в негодность неосторожным движением или сильной рукой, но эта визуальная хрупкость была лишь приманкой, ведь кто в здравом уме сочтёт долговязого мальчишку с гнусавым голоском за угрозу? Но он atropa belladonna, сладкий, пьянящий и ядовитый, и Освальду хотелось бы разглядеть в нём опасный токсин раньше, но теперь-то уже поздно — Эд не один год течёт по его венам, и в этой медленной смерти легче отказаться от самого себя, чем от него. Ниже — слаще, поджарое тело, длинные стройные ноги, сойдёт за одну из тех моделек, что сопровождали очаровательным плюс-один бизнесменов и пузатых банкиров на светских вечеринках, но он намного, намного больше, чем тело, и приглашение у него тоже всегда было своё собственное, иначе загрыз бы каждого за удар по эго, которое Пингвин так сильно любил гладить.

Одинокой ночью Освальд сравнивал Эда с наркотической зависимостью, но в реабилитацию его было не затащить ни уговорами, ни силой.

— Ты говоришь это, чтобы меня успокоить, — сказал Эд укоризненно, но следом сверкнул ровным рядом зубов: скромно и почти неуловимо, пушистыми ресницами отбрасывая причудливые тени на поразительно нежный румянец.

_Скажи ещё._

Эд хотел забвения и лжи, и Освальд повиновался, но это не его колени воткнулись в пол и это не его лицо держали беспечно, но крепко, как морду одомашненного зверя.

— Ты совершенство, — шептал Освальд доверительно, — ты моя гордость, мой бриллиант.

Его пропахшие табаком и — совсем немного — гвоздикой пальцы гладили точёные скулы, смазывали с горбинки носа краску, касались розовых век, густых бровей, и Эд успокаивался: покатые плечи с каждым мгновением расслаблялись сильнее и опадали, а дыхание выравнивалось, — он насыщался обожанием и восхвалением, как высохшая земля в оставленном без внимания цветочном горшке — влагой в удачный день. Вот только Эду повезло попасть в хорошие руки, и поливали его по расписанию.

Разнеженный, он лениво разомкнул веки, сморгнув остатки затихающей тревоги, и его пальцы обняли запястья Освальда так, будто ему нужна была дополнительная поддержка, чтобы не свалиться обратно во мрак и необъяснимую панику.

— Если письма приходили на тот адрес — значит, кто-то их забирал, — произнёс Эд устало, но раздражение и злость уже испарились из его голоса.

Только воздух отчего-то стал, напротив, вязче — это их близость, привычная и правильная в контексте странной тесной связи, но не в рамках существующего на их отношениях ярлыка. Партнеры, конспираторы, мошенники — Эд ластился к рукам, томно вздыхал, и все выдуманные имена летели в тартарары.

— Там ящика нет.

Различив в словах Эда упрёк, Освальд было пустился в объяснения: _ну как же, все под дверью лежали, а проверить квартиру я сам догадался, мало ли, вдруг ты что важное оставил, рассеяный же, и совсем их мои парни не перехватывали все десять лет, не выдумывай,_ — но Эдвард быстро прервал очередную ложь, шикнув на мужчину незаинтересованно и, на удивление, властно:

— Не нужно.

«Действительно принц загадок, — подумалось Освальду, — только давненько глупостей не спрашивал».

— Не думаешь же ты, что я поведусь на историю о заботе о моих пожитках? — сказал Эд, притворно закатив глаза, и переложил руки Освальда к нему же на колени. — Серьёзно. Зачем ты притащил их?

Освальд безмолвно открыл рот и тут же захлопнул его, насупившись, точно расстроился, что его так скоро раскрыли, а Эд, вздохнув снисходительно, потянул по его пальцу вниз золотой перстень, потом второй и третий, чтобы, полюбовавшись крупными цветными камнями — сорока, — по одному отложить их в блюдечко. С тихим звоном белоснежная поверхность встретила драгоценности — Эд разместил их по внешнему кругу на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга, а в центр сложил своё помолвочное кольцо, и Освальд, наблюдая за его манипуляциями, не сдержал тёплой улыбки: Эдди действительно был особенным в каждой мелочи, что составляла его невыносимый характер, и даже рассаживая по местам кольца, как Барбара Ли — кукол, себя-серебро прятал за стену Освальда-золота, точно искал защиты.

_Кто же тебе угрожает и что пугает тебя?_

Коротко потянув носом, Освальд сильнее откинулся на спинку кресла и расправил плечи, силясь добавить уверенности в позу, пока в голову себе вбивал мысль о том, что Эд заслуживал правды, как никто другой.

— Послушай, — начал он, — для меня важно, чтобы эта свадьба прошла идеально. Канонично, если хочешь. И если потом вскроется, что при живой матери к алтарю тебя повёл я…

— Вообще-то, — перебил Эд, — _мы_ повели бы _друг друга_ к алтарю.

— Не важно. Так вот, если выяснится…

— Погоди, — тот не унимался. — Это скрытое желание стать моим папочкой?

— Эд! — гаркнул зло Освальд, но тут же заставил себя выдохнуть и собраться. _Дыши. Обыкновенная провокация напуганного ребёнка._ — Соберись, хорошо? Слушаешь меня?

Эд недовольно поморщил нос, но нехотя кивнул, с деланной виной опустив голову.

— Ничего не произойдет, — прошептал он, успокаивающе потирая бедра Освальда через брючины: _не злись_. Кобблпот, удивленно распахнув глаза, метнулся взглядом вниз. — Я вижу, что ты делаешь, и я тебя уверяю: моей матери нечего делать ни в Готэме, ни на… этой свадьбе.

 _«Нашей. Наша свадьба. Наш дом и наша прислуга. Наш план. Сложнее со спальнями и ванными: моя и твоя»._ Лучше и вовсе не употреблять притяжательных, чем мучиться с дележкой.

Узкие ладони сместились выше и промяли мясистую плоть. Освальд нахмурился и быстро смочил пересохшие губы. Провокатор живёт ради выгоды, извлекает материальную, удовлетворяет себя психологически — все вопросы на повестке дня вдруг потеряли для Освальда всякий смысл, вытесненные одним, пульсирующим в висках и на шее: «Вражда или соперничество?». Если первую перечеркнул зарытый топор, то вторая подразумевала игру, и Освальд не был даже отдалённо похож на человека, который знал её правила, но почему-то опять оказался втянут в хитросплетение сигналов и знаков — Эд по его рёбрам плёл паутинку, всё свободное пространство заполняя хрупкой материей: «А теперь дыши аккуратнее, дыши через раз и не порви», — и Освальду оставалось лишь задыхаться, попутно удивляясь жестокости развлечений своего ненаглядного («Zukünftiger**, — он поправлял себя, — Verlobter***», — назвать Эдди женихом выходило лишь на родном языке, от самого Нигмы же вовсе не хотелось слышать упоминания их официального статуса, но вот парадокс: Освальд горел от губительного, тяжёлого, как чугун, желания, когда задумывался о том, как Эд назовёт его своим мужем, будто в это слово было вложено всё доверие, вся близость и вся преданность, на которую когда-либо был способен человек). Горячие ладошки замерли, стискивая брюки до заломов, и Освальд накрыл их своими, не готовый сгореть заживо за свою похоть, ведь за приземлённую любовь к кому-то настолько невинному и все смертные смыслы обязательно воздастся, а Эд, конечно же, был невинен, и чист, и честен, и его руки не знали, на что были способны. Ведь если он касался Освальда осознанно (осознанно — со знанием реакций) — значит, что-то задумал или, как минимум, пытался отвлечь, и Освальд не был готов добавить в свое мировосприятие осознание того, какую силу над ним имело физическое влечение и насколько сила та была разрушительна.

— Появятся вопросы, — сказал Освальд, сдвигая чужие покорные руки ниже, и шумно вдохнул глубже, точно это помогло бы остудить жар в животе. — Нам они ни к чему, если мы лепим идеальную картинку. Подумай над этим.

— Забавно, — ответил Эд невпопад, разглядывая его лицо расширившимися зрачками, и по-птичьи склонил голову к плечу. — Ты раздуваешь ноздри не только когда злишься.

Гнев кроется где-то за носом, ярость — в напряжённых до боли икрах, а разочарование расползается холодом по лбу и гладит ласково грудь.

_Ты ангел, ты должен быть ангелом, что же ты тогда творишь?_

Освальд вскочил на ноги быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы, но иногда бегство — единственный вариант, если не хочешь совершить непоправимое, и, видит Бог, затмевающее разум желание приложить Эда лицом в колено подходило под это определение. Пингвин никогда не славился самоконтролем, а сломанный нос, в любом случае, никому еще не вправлял мозги.

— Напиши матери, — сказал Освальд на ходу, хромая к двери в своем обыкновенном темпе и не оглядываясь на завалившегося от неожиданности на локти Нигму.

Он устало потёр переносицу. От неожиданности ли? _Провокатор мыслит на шаг вперёд и предугадывает последствия каждого своего действия._ Эд лишь освободил ему путь.

Всё рушилось, всё снова трещало по швам. Глупая ошибка — запереть с собой скучающего гения, — но непреднамеренная: клетка не брак, а неоплатный долг за жизнь, что для него вымолил, принеся в жертву часть себя.

Краем уха Освальд уловил движение — это Эд поднялся с пола.

— Ты ведь уже пригласил её, верно? — послышалось в спину.

Освальд замер, схватившись за теплый металл дверной ручки, и его затылок, казалось, в самом деле дымился от прожигающего взгляда чёрных глаз. Уверенные шаги босых ног по паркету заставили обернуться и встретить потенциальную угрозу грудью — храбро, но как же, черт возьми, комично, когда бледные ступни гневно шлепали по паркету — домашняя банши, посмотрите только, послать бы подальше с красивыми ногами вместе, да язык не повернётся. Эд замедлил шаг, присматриваясь к нему недоверчиво: сильно ли сбито было дыхание, сжимал ли руки в кулаки, скрипел ли зубами, — и, очевидно, не обнаружив угроз своей жизни, остановился, привычно нырнув в личное пространство, как в нагретую полуденным солнцем воду, — бесстрашно и уверенно.

Освальд молчал.

— Ты хорошо знаешь, почему я согласился на это всё, — напомнил Эд, приблизившись еще на шаг, так, что тяжело стало дышать в накалившемся пространстве между ними. — Ты знаешь, почему я _соглашаюсь_ , Освальд.

Эдвард медленно, без резких движений протянул вперед руку, точно знакомился с охранным псом: дал себя обнюхать, продемонстрировал безоружность, — и Освальд поборол в себе желание дёрнуться или отшагнуть в сторону, чтобы уйти от прикосновения, а в следующую секунду неизменно горячие пальцы накрыли его правую щеку и приласкали поседевшие волосы на виске.

Освальд не нуждался в дополнительных объяснениях.

— Потому что я сделал бы то же для тебя.

Эд задержал прикосновение на прохладной коже, вглядываясь в глаза, и в шрамы, и в тонкие морщинки у рта, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем сильнее истончалась граница между их судьбами: быть может, физическую оболочку Освальда жизнь успела потрепать сильнее, но он казался Нигме куда более цельным и живым, нежели то истерзанное существо, которое виделось ему в зеркале, когда был уязвимей всего.

— Надеюсь, ты не сказал ей, где мы провели последние десять лет.

Эд ласково щелкнул кончик кривого птичьего носа, и с тем, как он вновь ускользнул вглубь комнаты, растворяясь в свете и ложных воспоминаниях, где он Балкис, поклоняющаяся солнцу, Освальд снова задышал.

В золотой клетке есть всё, но в первую очередь — прутья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *работа в процессе, фр.  
> **суженый, жених, нем.  
> ***жених, нем.


End file.
